Heart of Dragon
by LegendaryWeresheep
Summary: Ok ok, I know it's a weird title. Black dragons come to Earth and try to destroy it, and somehow this artifact called Heart of Dragon is connected. Exactly how? Read and find out. SonicXBlaze, TailsXCosmo.
1. Chapter 1

Note: no plus sign equals no own.

Things have never been so peaceful as of late. Knowing that one less demon roamed the Earth, things have quieted down. But, little did I know, I was going to get a strange visit on the Moon base.

Weresheep(that's me): "Ok...paper is in my hand, coffee by my side and no idiot zombies to bother me. Now...to read the paper..."

W Intern: "Sir Weresheep!"

Weresheep: "Acckkkk! Knock next time, you buffoon!"

W Intern: "Sir! We are receiving a message. The sender would wish to see you on-screen!"

Weresheep: "Very well. Put it on-screen now."

The Intern pushed a few buttons on the console near him and a view screen came up. I was taking a sip of the Decaff.

: Alien language

Weresheep: Spits coffee all over pants "Gack! Cough! Holy sh- You! Intern! get this message to the president on Earth now!"

W Intern: "Yes sir!"

Weresheep: Cough "Ahem! Hmm...you were saying, Your Highness?"

3 hours later...Anth's cell phone went off. He was walking the streets of Central City, looking for anything that might catch his interest. He was flying solo this time.

Anth: "Huh?"

Weresheep (on the cell): "Anth! Get to the capitol building immediately!"

Anth: "Roger that! I'm on my way!"

In the Mystic Ruins, Sonic was running through the jungle at an incredible pace. His talkie went off.

Sonic: "Talk to me."

Weresheep: "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Stop whatever it is you're doing and make haste to Central City and get to the capitol building. Anth will meet you there and explain everything."

Sonic: "Sure thing." puts away "I wonder what it could be this time...oh well. Woohoo!" runs faster

Meanwhile, in the darkness of space...a fiend of terrible power was flying to Earth...yes, that's right; he's flying.

? (though not the same guy as before): "Heh heh heh. There it is: what the humans call 'Earth'. Pah! It is pathetic. Our race is far superior to those mortal fools. My kin will blast burn their civilization to the ground and I will claim the artifact for myself. And with it, I will be unstoppable! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Black Dragon Horde: "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Note: no plus sign equals no own. There's a special case in this one: C.T.P. This little invention is a little something I made up for cosmotheplant on FAC. So basically I only own the form C.T.P. takes in this fanfic. Not the person itself. Kinda confusing, I know.

Sonic met up with Anth at the Capitol building.

Sonic: "Yo, Anth, what's up?"

Anth: "'Bout time you got here, Sonic. Something's about to happen."

Sonic: "Uh, yeah. That's why I came here in the first place. Hey, who's that over there?"

Anth: "Oh, her?"

Sonic: "Her? Anth, you date?"

Anth: "What? Hell no! 'She' is my new invention."

Anth pointed at his new invention; it looked like a Seedrian like Cosmo, save for many differences. She was taller and the flowers on the sides of her head were an orangish color and had full bloomed. Her dress was also similar to Cosmo, only it was a dark reddish and instead of a red gem on her chest, there was a blue gem which was apparently some loose jewel that Anth may have found.

Sonic: "Is she...real?"

Anth: "Well, not exactly. You remember, Sonic. Cosmo's the last of her kind and so I thought 'why not make a robot that looked like a Seedrian?' It might make Cosmo feel a little less...lonely."

Sonic: "That's cool I guess. What's her name?"

Anth: "Her name is 'Seedrian Experiment 23030', or just call her 'C.T.P'."

Sonic: "Hm. Neat. So, what's going on, anyway?"

Anth: "From what Weresheep told me, alien diplomats are coming to Earth for a visit. And guess what: they aren't the Cornerians! They're an entirely different race."

Sonic: "So I'm here because..."

Anth: "WE are here to check it out."

Sonic: "That's boring!"

Anth: "Uh, Sonic, if Weresheep told us about it, it wouldn't be boring. Besides, I got a feeling that something is about to happen..."

Sonic: "Ya think?"

The hedgehog was referring to the huge alien mother ship that was slowly landing in the back yard of the Capitol building.

Anth: "Yeah I definently got a hunch."

Sonic: "I think I'll just go out back and take a look at the mother ship thing that just landed over there...or did you not notice it before?" runs off

Anth: "Notice the wha? Oh. I'm so stupid...Come on, C.T.P!"

C.T.P: "Ok. Where are we going?"

Anth: "Out back."

South: "Stand back, Mr. President. This could be trouble."

Net: "I'm looking forward to some hot alien-"

South: Whacks Net upside the head "Will you shut up already? Why didn't you quit the CIA and join GUN like I did?"

Net: "I need to make the rent and nothing pays as good as this does."

South: "Well maybe if you didn't spend your money on unworthy things such as your 'frilly' magazines..."

Net: "Wait, South man, you got a hold of those?"

South: "Not a very long hold of them."

The mother ship landed. Noises could be heard from the inside of the ship. The door slowly opened, a ramp coming out of it to the ground. And suddenly, thousands of 100-foot tall Native American Indians came out.

South: "F those are huge Indians."

Net: "Oh please don't tell they're...God dammit they're huge Indians."

Anth: "Weresheep, quit kidding around."

Ok. Instead of Indians, four important looking aliens came out, followed by red garbed guards, a full unit of them. They will be named by order of importance: One of them was what appeared to be a large brain attached to metallic tendrils. It walked, or rather strided, across the ground on the tendrils. His purple cloak around him showed that this was the head-honcho. His white, pupil-less eyes bobbed up and down on his eyes stalks. The next one, a huge 10 foot tall bird stood up like people do. He was shrouded in a black cloak. Upon closer inspection, this guy was a demon. He had claws that looked like he could run up to you and tear out your eyes even if he was tranquilized like 6 times. Another bird, a female, stood next to the bird demon. She was much shorter then he was. Her head greatly resembled an actual bird's head. As a matter of fact, almost exactly like a bird's head. She had talons too, but they looked a little less lethal then the huge oaf's was. Lastly there was someone standing next to the brain. She was a human, or what Sonic, Anth and C.T.P. thought was a human. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, as well as a tunic that was the same color as the brain's cloak. She was clenching the sides of her arms, as she was probably nervous. When she turned her head, there was some kind of symbol on the right side of her head that went down the side of her neck and down under her tunic.

Net: "She's h-h-h-h-h-"

South: "Don't even finish that sentence."

Mr. President: "Welcome to Earth. You must be...Emperor Genos."

Genos: "Earth...Tikei ug no ish ta..." eyes point to the right, to the birds "Tikei 'General Tikaldo', norry domo 'Captain Leena Tikaldo'." eyes point to the women on his left "Tikei 'Helen'."

Tikaldo: "Click click."

Helen: "The Emperor says that the tall bird is General Tikaldo, the commander-in-chief of our army and his half-demon daughter, Captain Leena. I am Helen, his attendant and translator."

Mr. President: "Can Emperor Genos speak basic?"

Genos: "I can now."

South: "He learns faster then you, Net."

Net: "Damn..."

Sonic, Anth and C.T.P watched from the background, unnoticed by the alien visitors.

Anth: "Check out the huge bird. He must eat bones for breakfast or something."

Sonic: "Doesn't sound too important."

C.T.P.: "That is quite incorrect. The text above clearly states that they are all of great importance."

Anth: "Uh, heh...I need to tweak that robot sensuality in her. Heh..." takes out a screw driver

Sonic continued to watch while Anth opened up a hatch from C.T.P.'s head and made a few adjustments.

Anth: "There we go. She should act a little more realistic now."

C.T.P.: "Katagome wa?"

Anth: "Oops. Looks like I accidentally switched her speech to Japanese."

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Note: no plus sign equals no own.

While The Prez was taking his sweet time talking to the strange Emperor Genos, Tails and Cosmo finally made the scene next to Sonic.

Tails: "Sonic, what's going on, and why is there a Seedrian robot here with us?"

Anth: "I built her. Just call her 'C.T.P.'."

Sonic: "Some aliens or something are here. Different aliens."

Tails: "Different?"

Sonic: "Take a look."

Tails: Taking a look "Wow! A huge avian creature! And a giant striding cerebellum! These ARE very bedazzling aliens!"

Sonic: "Huh?"

Tails: "Uhhh...they are different. RIght, Cosmo?...Cosmo?"

Cosmo was staring at C.T.P., who in turn was staring back at her. Every move Cosmo made, C.T.P. matched it exactly.

Anth: "Ah ha! I AM a genius! C.T.P.'s synchronization is perfect!"

Cosmo: Cranes head

C.T.P.: Cranes head

Sonic: "Think they'll notice us?"

Anth: "The chances of that are quite slim, I'd say .000000000001 to one they'll find us. Why do you ask?"

Sonic: "Uhhh..."

The smaller bird, Leena, had the hedgehog with one of her talons.

Leena: "And just who the Hell are you?"

Anth: "For God's sake, I'm frikken jinxed!"

South: "That's just Sonic. You shouldn't sneak out of a diplomatic conference, Captain. He isn't any trouble at all. As a matter of fact, quite the opposite."

Leena: Dropping Sonic "So that means-"

South: "Yep."

Leena: Looking at Tails "..."

Tails: "Uh, heh heh heh...What are you staring at?" nervous

Leena dashed at Tails and grabbed him and lifted him into the air. She hugged him and nuzzled his face...pretty hard.

Leena: "Oh my GOD! He's SO cute!"

Tails: "Ahhhhh!"

Everyone around them had the classic "anime sweat droplet" on the backs of their heads.

Tikaldo: "Keh he he. No Leena, we can't keep him."

Leena put the fox down and left with her father.

Tails: "Owwww...I didn't know she was that strong."

Tails rubbed his cheek in a vain attempt to relieve the pain the alien had affectionantly inflicted.

Anth: "There's something weird about those two birds...Must be the demon aura around the big one, while the other was only a halfie."

Sonic: "How can you tell?"

Anth: "When you're a zombie like me, and you practice magic, you'll know. Plus it's kinda obvious."

Writer's block. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!

Ok, it passed. I made the call.

Weresheep (that's me): "Sonic, do you read me?"

Sonic: "Sonic here. Everything's a-ok."

Weresheep: "Good. I have some interesting news; since you believe me when I mentioned 'aliens', I happened to have a little info that may seem a little disturbing."

Anth: "Hey, you didn't mention anything 'disturbing'."

Weresheep: "I know, but please, make your way to the drop-off point at the Washington Monument and I'll extract you all and bring you to the Moon base. That sound alright?"

Sonic: "Fine by me."

Tails: "Ok. Let's go, Cosmo. And maybe I can find a band-aid while we're there."

Cosmo: Nods

C.T.P.: Nods in unison

Anth: "And I'm going to fix that when we get there."

30 minutes later...

Weresheep: "Good, you're here. That took longer then I thought."

Anth: "Well maybe if you didn't make such a poor pilot robot, we would have been here earlier."

C.T.P.: "My head feels kinda strange..."

Anth: "Probably something I forgot. Let's get to fixin' you and then we'll meet sheep-dude in the briefing room."

Weresheep: "That would be wise. This intern will show you where I do all of my 'engineering'." signals an intern

W Intern: "Right this way."

Everyone but Sonic and I walked by the intern. C.T.P. stepped on his foot.

W Inter: Crunch "Yeow!"

Tails: "C.T.P. is heavier then she should be. Why is her chassis so dense?"

Anth: "She is the prototype. Once she's been properly tested then I'll build the real one. The real one will be lighter, but her chassis will be less dense, making her more vulnerable. Of course she will still be pretty well armored."

Tails: "Test her?"

Cosmo: "But she's got a personality. You're going to test her like she's just another robot?"

Anth: "Well, yeah. I mean, she is a robot. Don't you worry about it, though. She does have a personality that I'm aware of, but I'll turn it off when testing starts."

They got to the lab. Sonic didn't want to go with them, but instead he turned to me.

Sonic: "Do you have anything here that isn't so boring, Sheep?"

Weresheep: "This place is large. VERY large. If you have any idea how big the U.S.S. Enterprise is, then you'll realize that this place is much bigger. Run a few laps around this base or something. I have to prepare the holovids."

Sonic: "Fine by me. Anything for me to race?"

Weresheep: "Hmmmm...Don't know if I do. Try looking for something here. This place is so big I lose track of who works here and what kind of robots are around."

Sonic: "So a little hide and seek, huh? No problem."

And off he ran. He scattered the papers that were on my desk.

Weresheep: "Uggghhh...damn."

Anth worked on C.T.P., Tails and Cosmo watched, and Sonic was looking for something to entertain himself with, and secrets will be learned in the next chapter.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Note: no plus sign equals no own.

Anth had just finished fixing C.T.P.

Anth: "There we go. Just a minor problem. Her memory core was poorly protected for space travel. Also, I tweaked her behavioral status to halt mimicking Cosmo's movement. Everything should be fine now."

He pushed a button on the panel and C.T.P. got up and smiled.

C.T.P.: "I'm functioning alright now. Sorry if I worried anyone."

Anth: "Didn't have me worried."

Tails: "What will the real version look like."

Cosmo: "Will she...be the same?"

Anth: "I'll tell you on the way to the briefing room." leg falls off "And when I reattach my leg."

After he reattached his leg, Anth walked out with the rest of them to the briefing room. However, I was consulting Sonic in the briefing room.

Weresheep (that's me): "You've been acting strange lately, Sonic. Something appears to be on your mind."

Sonic: "It's about Blaze..."

Weresheep: "Blaze? You're always thinking about that cat. What is it this time?"

Sonic: "It's about the way she acts...She's nice to me and Cream, but when it comes to anyone else, especially Tails, she acts like her old, untrusting self."

Weresheep: "That really is something to think about. She was concerned about Tails when she came back to this world, but after that, she didn't really seem to care."

Anth: Walking in "Heya, sheep-guy! We're here and C.T.P. is a-ok. So, why exactly were we called here?"

Sonic: "Yeah. What exactly is going on, anyway?"

Weresheep: "Sit down, everyone. I'll explain everything that I know about the situation. Observe."

I pushed a button on the large holo projector in the middle of the briefing room. It showed a picture of Emperor Genos.

Weresheep: "This is the Emperor. Yeah sure, he's a walking brain come for a diplomatic visit, but what you all don't know is that he hailed ME first."

Tails: "You mean that he called you before he met the President?"

Weresheep: "Yes. He told me something he is not going to tell the public. But he has come for a different reason besides peace. This."

The holovid switched to a holo of a strange artifact.

Weresheep: "He came for this: an artifact known as 'Heart of Dragon'. It's here, on Earth. For some reason."

Sonic: "What does His Highness want with that?"

Weresheep: "Not exactly 'want', but he intends to obtain it and keep it safe. It may not seem like it, but another threat is fast approaching. One that is likely to involve dragons...black dragons."

The holovid switched again, this time is showed a holo of a massive black dragon horde flying in space.

Weresheep: "Their elder, Deathwing, wants the power of Heart of Dragon and become a 'superior' dragon race. He doesn't even have a single THOUGHT about anything positive, so if he wants it, it can't be good."

Cosmo: "What are 'dragons'?"

Tails: "They're supposed to be mythical creatures that looked like giant lizards with wings. They were reveared as one of the most powerful beasts in the galaxy. They came in all kinds of different colors, from the benevolent gold dragons, all the way to the vile red dragons. Each color of dragon was led by a much older and stronger matriarch known as a 'Dragon Elder'. In this case, the evil Black Dragons are led by Deathwing."

Cosmo: "How can they be stopped?"

Weresheep: "That's easy; take care of Deathwing. Without their elder, they are only a disorganized mob. Earth's armies can easily take care of the rest. But if we don't, then under his leadership, the black dragons will destroy everything and certainly burn Earth to a cinder. And who knows what other planets they'll go to."

Sonic: "We've gotta stop 'em!"

Weresheep: "Hold on there, Sonic. The only thing we can do know is prepare and wait for the dragon horde to reach Earth, so everyone can concentrate on them. Black Dragons are nothing to laugh at, after all."

Tails: "Will the government be able to believe you? I mean, these are dragons, supposedly a myth."

Weresheep: "They'll listen. The Emperor will tell the Prez about that. He only contacted me first is because he knows about my ties with you, Sonic."

Sonic: "I'm more famous then I thought. How far away does this Emperor live, anyway?"

No time. Out in space, one of Dr. Eggman's probes recorded the dragons and their flight path. Eggman watched from his base underground.

Eggman: "What's this? Black dragons? That's impossible! They're just a myth! How can they exist?"

The good doctor got out of his chair and turned to Bokkun.

Eggman: "Bokkun!"

Bokkun: "Yes, Eggman?"

Eggman: "Tell Sigma. Tell him to prepare everything that he's got. We're going to battle these scaly behemoths for control of Earth. I'm going to send these fairy tale creatures back to the story books!"

Bokkun: "Right!"

Meanwhile, the Emperor had already informed the President about the current crises. GUN Commander stood before his top agents.

GUN Commander: "Gentleman and Bat, we have a great crises on our hands."

South: "We're quite aware of that, sir."

GUN Commander: "If your mother ever told you about dragons and how they 'don't exist' just before she kissed your head and tell you goodnight..."

South: "Not once."

Rouge: "Only about how much TREASURE they guard:3"

GUN Commander: "Well kiss those fairy tales goodbye, because they exist alright. Black ones. They intend to tear down Earth, and as the Guardians of the United Nations, we must stop them at all costs!"

South: "Yes sir."

Rouge: "Just don't forget my jewels."

South: "It's always about the jewels, isn't it?"

Rouge: "Of course."

GUN Commander: "First, we..."

He blabbed on and on about the strategy for a while. Everyone got into position. Tails, Cosmo, C.T.P., and Anth got prepared in the lab...Anth's lab.

Anth: "For this occasion, I've prepared two more robots."

He pointed to the encapsulated robots.

Anth: "The one on the left is an alternate Seedrian robot: a male."

And it was. This robot was a male Seedrian. It was green and had mad spike like thorns on his back. His eyes were open, as if gazing out of the liquid filled tank he was in.

Anth: "He is known as 'Seedrian Experiment 23031'. His name shall be...Ryan."

And another character that's form belongs to me, but the name doesn't; in other words, this robot is based off of cosmotheplant on FAC. So is the other robot in the tank. That totals three.

Anth: "Scratch, Grounder. Let us begin the draining process."

Scratch & Grounder: "Right!"

Scratch: "Beginning diagnostic...subject is fine on all accounts."

Grounder: "Checking tank for any sign of contamoot, contameen, uh, uncleanness...Negative. The tank is pure."

Anth: "Alright. Liquid, drained. Activating Seedrian Experiment 23031. Your name will be...Ryan."

Ryan: "Ry...an..."

Anth: "Come. I'll plug you in and download all of your memory." arm falls off "Dammit! Just a sec..."

Tails: "Hey Anth, shouldn't we awaken the other one?"

Anth: "Do so at your own risk, Tails. He's not a robot, but a cyborg. A wolverine cyborg. He already came with a name. I wouldn't awaken him if I were you."

Tails: "I'll try it anyway."

Anth: "Good luck is all I can say." leaves with Ryan

Tails: "Ok. Here goes nothing."

Cosmo: "Be careful, Tails."

Tails: "It's ok. What could possibly go wrong?"

Dammit boy, didn't you remember? Anth IS jinxed! ANYTHING CAN GO WRONG! And something did. The wolverine, upon it's release, howled the name "Stalker". He was programmed to attack anything that didn't smell like it did. Why he was I will never know why he was programmed this way, and I guarantee you won't either. And with Tails being the only thing that smelled differently (Cosmo being a plant and all), Stalker lept out at him. The fox was hit by one mighty blow from the cyborg's claw, knocking him to the wall. He fell down on his side unconscious.

Cosmo: "Tails!"

She ran over to Tails to see if he was alright.

Stalker: "Graaaa!" snarl "Grrrrrrrr!"

Cosmo: Lifting Tails' head and mid-section "Tails! Tails! Can you hear me? Wake up!"

Scratch and Grounder grabbed Stalker in an attempt to stop his berserk rage. The wolverine still managed to take a few steps.

Stalker: "GRAAAA! GRRRRRRR!"

One of Stalker's arms turned into a cannon and charged to fire at the unconscious Tails.

Scratch: "Crap!"

Grounder: "Gaa! It's charging it's special weapon! It hasn't been properly tested yet!"

Stalker: "Graaaaa!"

Just before the cannon fired, a yellow bolt came out of nowhere and sliced the cannon off of Stalker's arm.

Stalker: "Graaarrrgghhh!"

Cosmo: "It's you!"

To Be Continued...heh heh heh...


	5. Chapter 5

Note: no plus sign equals no own.

Cosmo: "Shadow!"

Shadow: "So Anth, is this the 'perfect opponent' you've been telling me about?"

Anth: "Yeah. I programmed him to attack anything that didn't smell like him. Cosmo's a plant and everything else here besides Tails is mechanical, so that's why it attacked only Tails."

Shadow: "Ya think? Anyway, I think I'll just put your new tin can to use."

Anth: "Don't kill him, Shadow. He may be acting hostile, but in reality he has no control over his mind!"

Shadow: "You other robots had better get out of my way, or you're history!"

Scratch: "Yeow! Do as he says, Grounder!" lets go

Grounder: "Yikes, let's split!" let's go

The fierce battle began. Stalker still leapt at Tails again, but was stopped suddenly. C.T.P. had stood in the path of the ferocious cyborg, her hands were on his arms.

C.T.P.: "Go, Cosmo...You need to get Tails out of here, now!"

Cosmo: "Ok." nods and runs to safety carrying Tails

Stalker: "Graaaaaaaaa!"

Anth: "No snappy comeback, Shad?"

Shadow: "He isn't even worth my time."

Anth: "I find that to be half true."

The combatants fought profusely. No matter how much Shadow threw at him, Stalker kept coming. Shadow was somewhat impressed; he had a few close calls there. Eventually though, Stalker's machine parts began to whir and fall apart on him. With only a small back-up pack supporting him, Stalker fell unconscious.

Shadow: "I have to admit, he was somewhat a challenge. However...he wasn't fighting his hardest. Make sure he does next time, Zom-bag."

Anth: "Whatever. You guys, let's pick him up and fix him. And we'll reprogram him, too."

Scratch & Grounder: "Right!"

They did so. Shadow just waited (though I'm not sure if he's patient or what) outside on a chair and table. He put his feet up on the table.

Anth: "Well, I can't say he'll be up in less then an hour. He's been reprogrammed, fixed, the absolute works. Tails seems to be fine as well. He's sturdy for a fox who hasn't even lived for a decade yet."

Shadow: "Hm."

Anth: "Whereas you will live for who knows how long."

Cosmo: Walking in supporting Tails

Tails: "Ugghh...Next time, tell me about what a robot's going to do, Anth."

Anth: "My bad. uu"

Cosmo: "Thank you, Shadow. And you too, C.T.P."

Shadow: "Yeah. Whatever. I was in it for the challenge."

Anth: "My ass."

Cosmo: "And you two did your best. Thank you as well."

Scratch: "Um, heh, yeah! I've been working out and...well, I'm in shape!"

Anth: Whispering to Grounder "Yeah. 'Round' is a shape."

Grounder: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! He can't even get stronger, anyway! I'm a lot stronger then he is!"

Scratch: "At least I'm not as _fat _as you are!"

Grounder: "Hey! I'm not fat! I was built this way! These treads were made for treadin'!"

Anth: "Here we go again..."

Shadow: "So Anth, tell me: where did you get that hunk-o-junk cyborg, anyway?"

Anth: "It's not so much a secret. See, a couple of days ago, Scratch, Grounder and I were walking through the woods, see? Then we came to this clearing and BAM! There he was. The wolverine was badly injured. Apparently the wolverine was attacked by an army of Eggman's mechs. But lo and behold, he beat every last one of them! Their parts were everywhere! I had never thought that he would be able to do such a thing. But he was still wounded, badly at that. So what did we do? Carried him over here and rebuilt his body, as I figured that his injuries would have had him crippled otherwise. I later learned that his name was Stalker, and that he had been messing around with Eggman's pawns and their routine patrols."

Shadow: "So that's his game. I'll see him on the battlefield once those dragons attack."

Tails: "How many Seedrian experiments are you going to make, Anth? They look real!"

Anth: "Just those two for now."

C.T.P.: "I am glad...glad that I am not alone. And I hope that you don't feel so alone as well, Cosmo."

Ryan: "You'd better not. I didn't get created just so I could see you feelin' alone. It just ain't natural."

Cosmo: "Thank you. I don't feel alone anymore. I haven't in a while."

Tails: "As long as I'm here, you won't be alone, Cosmo."

Shadow: "Yeah yeah yeah. Tch. I'm outta here. Tell me when they come, and I'll be there."

Anth: "Right back at ya, Shad."

The Anti-Sonic left. Or, was about to, when...

Computer voice: "ALERT! ALERT!"

Everyone: "HUH?"

Weresheep (that's me): "Anth! Get ready! Here they come!"

Anth: "Great. At the worst possible moment. Then again, it could be worse. Also, it could've been better..."

Shadow: "Let's just get the Hell over there and take out some black dragons!"

Anth: "Right behind you. C.T.P., you and Ryan will stay here with Tails and Cosmo. He's in no condition to move right now. Scratch, Grounder! Team Necro, let's go!"

Scratch & Grounder: At eachother's throats "Grr...oh, yeah, COMING!"

Team Necro, as well as Shadow left the lab.

Cosmo: "Be careful!"

Tails: "Good luck!"

Ryan: "Kick some tail, you guys!"

C.T.P.: "Do be careful!"

Inside the room where Stalker lay...

Stalker: Eye opens suddenly "Hm!"

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Note: no plus sign equals no own.

The commanders of the Earth armies, GUN Commander, Dr. Eggman and Sigma, as well as myself, oversaw the great battle. Deathwing, the Black Dragon Elder, had yet to be found. Emperor Genos spared what little of his own troops that he could. But do you call 500 unknown alien soldiers little? Neither do I. General Tikaldo only guarded over the Emperor and did not fight. Leena and Helen did not as well.

GUN Commander: "South! Rouge! Report! Have you located Deathwing or the artifact?"

Rouge: "That's a negative. These things won't stop coming."

South: "Some treasure hunter you are."

Rouge: "Hang on, I've got a signal."

South: "That's great. Now, exactly how the Hell are we supposed to get THERE?"

Black dragon whelps surrounded the area around the two.

Rouge: "You're the brains. You think of something!"

South: "Just give me a minute, will ya?"

South squeezed off a few rounds at the whelps but fell only a couple.

South: "Crap...I don't suppose that you carry any rounds on you?"

Rouge: Shakes head

South: "Well, we're screwed."

An explosion suddenly sounded from a wrecked building. It was Shadow and Master Chief.

Master Chief: "Somebody call for an exterminator?"

South: "I think we could use one whether or not we actually called."

Shadow: "Hm. Having a little trouble, are we? Take these." tosses a pair of unknown alien guns

South: "Sweet. Let's take 'em for a spin."

Meanwhile (look, the Shad and Master Chief, along with South and Rouge, kicked their asses so what does it matter?), Team Necro (+) was watching from above in the Black Mobile (+).

Anth: "I can't tell who's winning...where the Hell is Deathwing?"

Scratch: "Anth! We've got a problem!"

Grounder: "The lab! That dragon is heading right to it!"

Anth: "What? Oh crap! Wait...who's that heading towards the lab? It looks a little purple-pinkish."

Grounder: "Tom Cruise?"

Anth: "No, not him. He was good in 'The Last Samurai', anyway."

Yes. The Last Samurai is my favorite movie. No questions. In Anth's lab...

Cosmo was supporting Tails, while also trying to escape the lab as the Black dragon was tearing it down.

C.T.P.: "This way!"

Ryan: "Wait 'till I get my hands on those dragons! I'll break 'em apart!"

C.T.P.: "Just a few more hallways and-"

CRAAAAASH! A massive Black Dragon came in from the ceiling. It snarled and crackled with flame, trying to get within the complex, but it was too big.

Dragon: "GRAAAAAAAAA!"

Cosmo: "Eeek!"

C.T.P.: "We have to stop it!"

Ryan: "Right..."

Ryan shoved Tails and Cosmo through the next door and locked it.

Ryan: "You guys go ahead. We'll take care of this palooka!"

Cosmo: "No! Ryan! C.T.P.!"

Tails: "Cosmo..."

C.T.P.: "Please...just get out of here. It doesn't matter what happens to us, but you need to escape. Now run!"

Tails: "Cosmo, we have to go!"

Cosmo: "But what about them?"

Tails: "I know. I'm worried about them too. But we have to worry about ourselves for now. Besides, we'll see them later, I promise." takes hand

Cosmo: "Well...Ok...I'm sorry...But, what about you? I mean, you have a dislocated ankle, remember?"

The kitsune looked down to notice his ankle starting to quiver with pain. Apparently, he forgot about the pain while taking Cosmo's hand.

Tails: "Oh yeah. Ack!" falls down

Cosmo helped him up and together they ran down the remaining hallways.

Weresheep (that's me): "What happened? Where are you two?"

Tails: Gets out the talkie "Cosmo and I just got out of Anth's lab. A black dragon came crashing down into the lab and we were separated from Ryan and C.T.P."

Weresheep: "Just great. That zombie builds cool stuff! I've got another reading...another black dragon is heading your way!"

Tails: "What?"

Weresheep: "Out of the frying pan and into the flame I'm afraid."

Tails: "We have to get to my workshop and The Blue Typhoon up and running. With it, we can at least stand a chance against these dragons."

Cosmo: "But what about you? Tails, you are in no condition to go anywhere!"

Tails: "Hmmm..."

About a minute later...

Tails: "Yahoo!"

Cosmo: "Woah!"

Tails had an idea, alright. He had taken Anth's Extreme Gear, Swift Twilight (+) and Cosmo would balance Tails on it. Not a very easy endeavor, one might say. Small black dragon whelps followed them, though not unknowingly.

Whelp: "Screeech!"

Tails: "Cosmo, hold on!"

Tails grabbed Cosmo from under her arms and flew into the air with Swift Twilight still tight on the Seedrian's feet.

Whelps: "SNARL!"

Two whelps flew closer in an attempt to catch them together, but Tails flew above them and the pair clammered into eachother, sending them plummeting downward.

Black Dragon: "GRAAAA!"

Tails: "Ahhh! It's back again!"

The adult dragon breathed fire and singed the tips of Tails' tails, causing him to yelp. Swift Twilight was badly hit, and began to short out.

Tails: "Ahh! Cosmo...HOLD ON!"

Cosmo: "Eeeeek!"

They fell. But contrary to the fact that Tails could no longer fly, SWISH! In came the purple-pinkish thing!

"Hey Shorty, nice that you could drop in."

Tails: "Ugghh...who?..."

"Who else is smart enough to catch you both in midair, as well as outwit those overgrown lizards?"

Tails: "Ugghh...W-Wave?"

Wave: "Well no frikin' duh!"

Cosmo: "Tails, are you alright? You closed your eyes when we started to fall. Are you OK? Did you hurt yourself?"

Tails: "Heh, don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Wave: "All grudges aside, where do you think we should go?"

Tails: "To my workshop. If we can get The Blue Typhoon up in the air, we could help fight the dragons back."

Wave: "Fine by me. Just don't fall off, Fox-boy."

Long story short, they got there.

Wave: "So where exactly is this 'Blue Typhoon'?"

Tails: "Right here."

Tails pushed a few hidden buttons from one of the books from the bookcase and it slid open (it's always the bookcase, isn't it?), revealing The Blue Typhoon and all it's capitol-ship glory.

Wave: "Wow! Uh, I mean, it's ok I guess."

Cosmo: "What were you saying before that?"

Wave: "Uh, nothing."

A mysterious shadow then crept through the open door. It was a darkened figure, hidden behind a pitch black cloak. It's eyes were crimson red with a hatred and malice that made the room seem colder.

Tails: Noticing the black shadow as it crept up behind Wave "Ah! Uh, W-W-Wave!..."

Wave: "What?"

Tails: "B-b-behind you!"

Wave: "What do you mean-, eek!"

: "You're coming with me, little birdie!"

Anth: Walking in "Hey guys, I found you. Say Wave, you left one of your spare thongs back there. By the way, did you know that-...SWEET JESUS!"

Tails: "A thong?"

The curious fox leaned out from Cosmo's supporting arms and, with his index finger, pulled Wave's pants back far enough to see that she was, in fact, wearing a thong under there.

Wave: "Hey!"

Tails: "Sorry!"

Cosmo: "What do you want with Wave?"

: "Beh ha ha ha! That's none of your concern! Now come along, you little bitch!"

The shadow moved faster then anyone in the room could. He almost got a good hold of Wave, but she struggled.

Wave: "Hey, let go of me you freak!"

She slapped the thing. After a quiet moment, a symbol appeared on the figure's cloak. It was a strange symbol, one that depicted a malevolent dragon that was intertwined with an evil staff of sorts.

Tails: "You...you're..."

Anth: "Oh crap..."

Wave: "You...you're Deathwing!"

Deathwing: "Ha ha ha! Now you figure it out! You're not getting out alive, birdy."

Deathwing grabbed her throat and began to strangle her.

Wave: "Geh!...You...you bastard..."

Anth: "Take this!"

Though Anth was still a novice in the arts of spellcasting, he managed to whip up a quick spell that knocked back Deathwing, right out the door. Unfortunately, he still had Wave with him.

Wave: "Nice going, you idiot!"

Anth: "Give me a break..."

Deathwing: "Come, my brother! Take this little treat and feed your draclings!"

Another black dragon landed next to Deathwing. He lifted up Wave and the dragon picked her up in it's front claws and flew off.

Wave: "Hey! Let go! You're not going to feed me to anything when I get free!"

The dragon that had her in it's claws just made a mocking cackle as it took off.

Anth: "Dammit! Tails, you and Cosmo get The Blue Typhoon ready. Meanwhile, Scratch, Grounder and I will distract that dragon so you two can rescue Wave. Now go!"

Anth ran off to the Black Mobile.

Tails: "Cosmo, let's do it."

Cosmo: "OK. I'll make sure you don't push yourself."

They got inside The Blue Typhoon and lifted off.

Tails: "All engines are ok. Power systems, check."

Cosmo: "All security systems, check. We can lift off now."

Tails: "Right. Here we come, Wave!"

Off they went.

Deathwing: "Mu ha ha ha ha ha! It worked! Those fools didn't realize that now I have Heart of Dragon. Little did those mortals know that the puny fox's flower pot that once had the flower girl in it had Heart of Dragon in it all along! Gah ha ha ha ha!"

"Hey guy, what's so funny?"

Deathwing: "Eh?"

There he was; Sonic. A light purple blur sped past Deathwing and took Heart of Dragon.

Deathwing: "What? What is this?"

Blaze: "So this is what you were after...it doesn't look too important."

Sonic: "And now it's your turn, Deathwing."

Deathwing: "GRRRRR! I'll show you power, you little muskrat. And you too, puny cat. I'll rip you both to pieces!"

Sonic: "Bring it on!"

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Note: no plus sign equals no own.

Deathwing, the dragon elder who has lived over 3000 years, was at a stand-off between Sonic and Blaze, the only things standing between him and Heart of Dragon.

Deathwing: "I will kill you for your incompetence, hedgehog."

Blaze: "And what about me? I have your 'precious' artifact."

Deathwing: "Oh, I won't just kill you, I'll DISMEMBER YOU AND DEVOUR WHAT'S LEFT!"

Sonic: "You'll have to get through me first!"

Sonic then rushed at Deathwing and used the homing attack on him. Deathwing caught him in mid-spin and tried to throw him back, but only pushed them both back.

Blaze: "Let's try two this time!"

Sonic: "Sorry, no can do. This guy wants the seal for some reason. We can't risk him getting it. You gotta get outta here, I'll deal with this goofball."

Blaze: "WHAT? Sonic, you're not one to tell me what to do right now! Like you said, sometimes you have to rely on friends, and that time is now!"

Sonic: "Uh, yeah. SOMETIMES! This just isn't one of those times. Now get going!"

Blaze: "No! You can't beat him alone, you stubborn hedgehog! I'm not going to stand by and watch you fight him alone!"

Sonic: "I'm not going to argue with you about this, Blaze. Just get going!"

He ran at Blaze and pushed her over the side of the stair well, perfectly knowing that it wouldn't kill her and get her away from the combat zone.

Blaze: Hitting the bottom "Ouch! Grrrr...Sonic!...Ow...uggghhh...forget it..."

She decided to just lie there and fall asleep. Jeez...they really need to choose better places to sleep...If my friend Bignut was there, he would've probably raped her right there. No, really. Given the chance, he would.

Deathwing: "So you want to fight me alone, is that it? Fine then."

An evil looking sword appeared in the fiend's hand.

Sonic: "I've fought Eggman robots tougher then you, dragon."

Cloud Strife (you know, from Final Fantasy 7): "Hey Sonic!"

Sonic: "Cloud? o.0? You aren't supposed to be here! If Squaresoft finds you here, they'll fire you and sue Sega! As well as the anime corporation responsible for Sonic X!"

Cloud: "Yeah, I know. But I thought you might need this." throws him the Buster Sword

Sonic: Catches "Sweet! Thanks! This thing is lighter then I thought it would be."

Cloud: "That's because it's a much lighter version. Besides, you use your arms to grab things, but you lift with your legs. No one's legs are as strong as yours, Sonic. Gotta go!"

With that, he disappeared.

Sonic: "It's your turn, Deathwing."

Deathwing: "Enough! Die you stupid blue animal!"

Deathwing formed a ball of lightning in his hand and fired lightning bolts from it. Sonic was too fast to hit though, and missed every shot.

Sonic: "Teriaaaaa!"

He kicked Deathwing's face and sent him hurtling towards the ground.

Deathwing: "Ha ha ha! You're going to have to do better then that to harm me, let alone kill me!"

Sonic: "Then let's see if the Buster Sword can do that."

This time it was a dual of blades. The Buster Sword clashed with Deathwing's strange dragon sword. This kept up for a while. Let's check on Master Chief and Shadow, shall we?

Master Chief: "Fire in the morning, fire in the evening, fire at supper time."

The Chief made those dragons drop out of the sky like flies...or raindrops...or whatever the heck you prefer.

Shadow: "Hm!"

The Shad (I like to call him that) sent bolts of Chaos Spear and also destroyed many other dragons as well. But here comes one of the adults.

Master Chief: "Let me guess. Normal sized adult? About 100 feet in length?"

Shadow: "Yep."

Master Chief: "Breathes fire like no tomorrow?"

Shadow: "Yep."

Master Chief: "Heading our way?"

Shadow: "Looks like it."

Master Chief: "...Bring it on."

The Black dragon was flying up the building MC and Shadow were on. MC jumped off of the tall building and fell towards the dragon.

Master Chief: "BOOOYYAAAAA!"

Weresheep (that's me; I kick ass. I'm currently on the talkie Shadow has): "Shadow? Hello, do you read me? Sonic has found and engaged Deathwing. Get over there and help him out."

Shadow: "Why should I?"

Weresheep: "Because, if you do, I'll give you this authentically autographed Masamune to fight Deathwing with that has Sephiroth's name on it."

Shadow: "CLUCKITY F! Where is that blue hedgehog?"

Weresheep: "Fighting outside Tails' workshop. You can make it there if you hurry."

Shadow: "Oh, I can hurry all right. CHAOS CONRTOL!"

Shadow warped away. He arrived in time to get the Masamune that was waiting for him.

Shadow: Picking up the sword "This is The Sword of Sephiroth, The Ultimate Warrior. Well, I guess it will suit me, the Ultimate life-form!"

Sonic: "Glad you could make it."

Deathwing: "Another pesky hedgehog and yet another Final Fantasy weapon? All the more it enrages me to kill you!"

They picked up where they left off, fighting with cool swords. Meanwhile, The Blue Typhoon and the Black Mobile (+) were going after Wave, who was captured by a Black Dragon.

Tails: "There she is. We have to rescue Wave! Cosmo, you stay here and I'll get in the- gahh!"

Cosmo: "Tails!"

The fox held his side with one hand. The major scratch Stalker had dealt him started to bleed again.

Tails: "Ugghh...It's alright. I'll be fine."

Cosmo: "No you won't, Tails! You're not going out there like that! I...I won't allow you to!"

Tails: "Cosmo, I have to! If I can distract that dragon with the X Tornado long enough, Anth can swoop in and snatch Wave before that dragon can do anything about it."

Cosmo: "I'm sorry Tails, but I just can't allow that to happen! It's too dangerous, you'll only get yourself killed! Your side is even bleeding through the wraps. I'll go and distract the dragon while you stay here and take care of your injury, ok?"

Tails: "What? No. Cosmo, you're not going to put your life on the line this time to-"

He was interrupted by a hug from Cosmo.

Cosmo: "I'll be alright this time, ok Tails? This time I'll come back to the Blue Typhoon, back to you. I'll be flying above it so it won't be able to fight back very easily." pulls away from the hug and places her hands on Tails' shoulders "You need to stay here and properly take care of yourself. If anything were to happen to you, I would never be able to forgive myself."

Tails: "Alright, I'll stay. But Cosmo, please just try to avoid killing yourself. I lost you once before, but now that you're back, I'm not going to let you do it again. Understand?"

Cosmo nodded and gave him another quick hug before exiting the room for the X Tornado. The plane took off in the direction of the dragon that had Wave in it's claws.

Cosmo: With speaker headphones. I gotta get me one of those "Attention Black Mobile. I will fly in Tails' place. I'm in position above the black dragon. Ready to engage."

Anth: "Righto! Scratch, Grounder, get ready for some fancy flying!"

Scratch & Grounder: "Right!"

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Note: no plus sign equals no own.

Wave had pretty much given up on trying to coax the dragon on letting go.

Wave: "Screw this."

Anyway, Cosmo in the X Tornado was in position above the Black Dragon.

Anth: "Alright, everything's set. Commence self-proclaimed plan, Rescue Wave!"

Grounder: "Uh oh."

Scratch: "Oh great, 'uh oh' isn't usually a good thing."

Anth: "What is it?"

Grounder: "We're being followed!"

Anth: "I already know that I'm constantly stalked by Shinobi ninjas, but how can that possibly be a bad thing at this moment?"

Grounder: "No, I mean more dragons are heading our way!"

Anth: "Oh. Yeah...that's gonna complicate things."

Scratch: "Attention, X Tornado pilot Cosmo! We have company heading our way. We're going to have to work fast on this one."

Anth: "Hold on, guys. Evasive maneuvers!"

The Black Mobile (+) dodged the dragon whelps, but it seems that a little more then dodging would be needed.

Anth: "Grounder, you're the best gunner. Get over to the turret controls and kick their scaly asses!"

Grounder: "Hm!"

Cosmo: "This is Cosmo. Is everyone ready?"

Scratch: "Not crisp at all. Start the distraction and we'll get Wave."

Cosmo: "Ok."

The X Tornado flew past the Black Dragon and caught it's attention all right. It roared and chased after the X Tornado.

Scratch: "Just keep it up for a little longer. We're moving in!" nods to Anth

Anth: Nods back "Right."

The Black Mobile flew in discreetly below the Black dragon, trying to keep up with it's movements. It swerved to the left, the Black Mobile followed. It swerved to the right...you get the picture.

Anth: "Come on, dammit. Hold still!"

Wave: "Hey! Not so close you bucket heads! You're going to bump into me!"

Anth: "Don't worry, I won't-"

BONK!

Anth: "Oops. Scratch, just use the crane and get her in here."

Scratch: "Ok. Attention Cosmo, we have Wave. Disengage now!"

Cosmo: "Alright. Is she ok?"

Scratch: "Define 'ok'."

Anth: "We jostled her head a little, but she'll be fine."

Cosmo: "That is fine. Tails, can you please open the hatch doors please?"

Tails: "Docking bay hatch is open. Hurry, Cosmo! They're gaining on you!"

Three black drakes were hot on the X Tornado's tail. One of them got on the top of the plane.

Cosmo: "Eeek!"

Tails: "Cosmo!"

BAM! The drake was suddenly knocked off.

Cosmo: "What was that?"

Mysterious pilot: "Woooohoooo!"

Anth: "Will Smith!"

The remaining two drakes followed Will's jet instead of the X Tornado, which safely landed in the Blue Typhoon.

Will Smith: "Oh you did NOT just shoot that green s at me!"

Will's plane did a U-turn and faced the drakes.

Will: "Eagle one, fox 2!" fires missle "Eagle three, fox 2! fires another missle

The missles destroyed the remaining drakes in only two shots.

Weresheep (that's me; I am the almighty author.): "Anth, Tails, can you guys hear me? Sonic and Shadow have located and engaged Deathwing! You guys have to get over there now!"

Anth: "Roger that. Prepare to dock."

5 minutes later...

Tails walked into the infirmary of the Blue Typhoon. It wasn't for his injury for he had already taken care of himself. It was because Wave's head had been bonked earlier.

Tails: "Can you three set a course to my place? Weresheep said that that was where Sonic is."

Anth: "No problem." walking away with Scratch and Grounder "I hope I'm not held responsible for this."

Scratch & Grounder: "You're BUSTED!"

In the infirmary...

Cosmo: "Will she wake up?"

Tails: "I don't know. Wave, hey Wave! Wake up!" starts to shake her a little "This is no time to be playing around. Are you going to answer me, Wave?"

Cosmo: "Wave please, wake up!"

Wave: "Huhhhhhh?...What am I doing here?"

Tails: "Wave, you're up!"

Wave: "W...Wave? Is that my name?"

WTF? The swallow had a confused expression on her face.

Tails: "Come on, Wave. Can you please stop messing around with us for a moment?"

Wave: "Why should I? I don't even know you."

Tails: o.0?

Wave: "Oh, hey wait, now I remember! Sorta...you're the little fox that invents things."

Tails: "Yeah! You know, 'Tails'? That's me!"

Wave: "Yeah! You always look so cute to me." hugs and squeezes

Tails: "Not again! Ow, ow ow ow ow. Stop it, Wave! My side!"

He bled a little again.

Wave: "Oh, I'm sorry, you cute little fox."

Tails: "You really think that I'm cute? I thought that you didn't really like me that much?"

Wave: "Oh no, I really do! I always thought so, but never really showed it."

Cosmo: "Are you well?"

Wave: "Who are you, again?"

Cosmo: "Cosmo."

Wave: "Hmmm...I'm sorry, but I don't quite recognize you."

Cosmo: "That's ok. Just try to get some sleep. Please Wave, you need to rest for now."

Wave: "Ok!" instantly falls asleep

The two quietly left the room and shut the door just as firmly.

Cosmo: "Now Tails, what about you? Are you feeling any better?"

Tails: "Yeah. I'm fine, really. I just need to replace the bandages every few hours, drink plenty of water, and remember to apply medicine to help with my healing."

Cosmo: "That is good. Maybe you should get some rest too, Tails. I can watch the ship for a while."

Tails: "With guys like Anth on the loose here? Sorry, but I think I should just sit down for a while. Thanks for checking on me, and for saving Wave, as she'd probably never say that herself."

Cosmo: "I hope she'll remember again..."

Tails: "She'll be fine. It's just a case of amnesia. She'll gradually recall everything in time."

Cosmo: "Then let's head to the bridge. Here. Lean on me."

Tails: "Thanks." leans on Cosmo and she supports him "I hope Sonic and Shadow are alright..."

At the battle zone...

Sonic and Shadow still battle the traitorous Deathwing.

Deathwing: "Grrr...you never cease, puny hedgehogs. Admit defeat, and I'll kill you both quickly and hopefully painlessly."

Sonic: Huff "Not in your lifetime, ugly." (Man, this guy never lets up. I'm the one who's heavily breathing, but he doesn't even look tired. Now that I mention it, he does seem to be breathing a little more deeply, though. He isn't invincible.)

Shadow: "Why don't you just run away like the rest of 'em? You're going down."

Deathwing: "Enough! You want power? I'll give it to you. I will not hold back any longer. I will show you my true form. I will show you my true power. I will show you no mercy!"

Deathwing grew a pair of devilish black wings and flew off. He vanished into a ball of darkness. The darkness grew to a massive size and revealed his true form: an enormous Black Dragon. He was similar to a normal black dragon, but he looked a lot more evil then all the others. And a lot older, but that only meant he was more powerful. He was also quite larger then a normal adult, and had a black gem embedded in his chest. He spoke, but his mouth didn't move.

Deathwing: "BURNING EARTH! NOW YOU SEE MY ULTIMATE POWER! THE POWER OF DEATHWING! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

I am disclaimer-less! Woho!

The mighty transformed Deathwing flew above the Mystic Ruins, casting an evil shadow above all the things there.

Blaze: "SONIC!"

Sonic: "Uh, heh heh, hey Blaze. S-sorry about pushing you off the edge like that, and stuff."

Blaze: Exhale "Look, I understand what you meant, and that's ok. But right now he needs to be taken care of."

Sonic: "Oh, right."

The cat transformed into Burning Blaze via the Sol Emeralds. Problem is, the Chaos Emeralds weren't around.

Sonic: "Where are they?"

Weresheep (that's me; still like to put these on here. On the talkie.): "They're scattered around the planet. I didn't know you would need them."

Sonic: "What the heck gave you that idea?"

Weresheep: "I forgot to take my medicine. It helps the general functions of my body." (Note, in real life, I really do have to take this kind of medicine for this very purpose.)

Sonic: "Oooookay."

Shadow: "I think this would be a good time to go ahead and take a nap right here. No one listening? Oh well."

Burning Blaze: "Hm?"

The seal was shaking (Heart of Dragon is a copper seal). Then time stopped for some reason.

Sonic: "What the heck?"

: "Sonic..."

Sonic: "Woah! Heart of Whatever is talking!"

: "Hey! That's not nice! I am the last dragon god, Cael Cynder!"

Burning Blaze: "The last what?"

Cael: "Jesus, did Weresheep tell you anything?"

Sonic: "No."

Cael: "Well then, AHEM! I am Cael Cynder, last of the dragon gods. Long ago--about 1000 of your Earth years--I was just a normal dragon...A dragon about to be slaughtered by orcs. It goes like this: Brutish creatures called 'Orcs' are a very vile and disgusting race. Their evil general/leader wanted a powerful ore...this ore had magic. The only way to mine this ore were of two ways; dragon eggs or worse--the very slaughter of a dragon. I was one such unfortunate dragon. It was the eleventh hour, with only my pride and honor were the only things left. But, before I was killed, a miracle happened. I had broken free of my bonds! In every dragon lies an untapped power that if unlocked, could bestow the dragon with great power. I used this power to destroy the orcs and their damn empire. One of the few survivors, I continued to meditate and grew in strength. Eventually, I had become an immortal, much to my dismay. I felt unfit for a god. After around oh, 500 years, I decided that my kin no longer needed a god. So I sealed my power and my soul within a normal slab that a benevolent Orcish priest had."

Burning Blaze: "And that slab became Heart of Dragon."

Cael: "Exactly. Anything that can bear a single trial can use my power. Deathwing can't survive it, but I believe you can, Sonic. After all, it was none other then you who stopped the Metarex before they got to my homeworld."

Sonic: "But how did you get here?"

Cael: "Heck if I know. I decided to take a trip to Heaven. There I met the strangest flower girl."

Sonic: "Was her name 'Cosmo'?"

Cael: "Yes. Her mother, Hertia, wanted me to look after Cosmo. She was being resurrected as a seed by you at the time. Anyway, I agreed. You see, among other things, dragons covet beauty, ESPECIALLY flowers, above all else. I secretly stowed away in the flower pot Cosmo was in."

Sonic: "What are those back there?"

Cael: "Those are the illusions that depict what I have been saying. They started as soon as I started to talk. You really are as shallow as I took you for."

Sonic: "I try."

Burning Blaze: "Let me guess; you want to transform Sonic so he can fight with me against Deathwing, right?"

Cael: "Uhhh...yeah. Are you prepared for this trial, brave hedgehog?"

Sonic: "Yes. We need to stop Deathwing. I'll undergo whatever trial or test you throw at me."

Cael: "That's the spirit. Let's hope you can keep that up. It'll be the only thing that will keep you alive."

Sonic: "What do you mean?"

No answer. Heart of Dragon levitated so it was about 20 ft. away from Sonic. Then a phantasm of a dragon came out of Heart of Dragon with a mighty roar. The dragon, presumed to be Cael, was a magnificent dragon. He was as big as Deathwing, save for the fact that he was much nobler looking. He also had a giant bronze jewel in his chest. His eyes were a dark copper, just like his scales. There was a gleam of yin (good) in his eyes. The dragon god spoke without moving his lips.

Cael: "Prepare yourself for fusion, Sonic!"

Sonic: "Bring it on!"

Cael roared and rushed at Sonic. He braced for impact as the phantasm flew into his body. Sonic began to glow. But the test was about to begin. He fell to his knees and clutched his sides in great pain.

Sonic: "Gah!"

B Blaze: "Sonic!"

Sonic: "Guuuhh...no worries...I've had worse."

Cael: "I imagine that you have, Sonic. But the worst is yet to come."

Sonic: "Gaahhhh! Guuuuuuu!"

Cael: "My power over time is waning. You alone must face Deathwing for now. Keep a watch over Sonic until the fusion is complete."

Sonic: "Here...it comes...GAHHHHHHHH!"

B Blaze: "SONIC!"

Cael: "Just go. NOW!"

B Blaze: "Sonic...Grrrr...damn. I'll keep him occupied. You'd better not give up now."

Sonic: "Guuuhhhh, gahhhhh! N...no problem...I can handle this...Guuuuuhhhh..."

Burning Blaze flew off to fight Deathwing.

Deathwing: "Well well well, if it isn't the little cat bitch. You changed a little, but that doesn't matter. I'll still kill you."

B Blaze: "We'll see about that. Let's see if you can stand the heat!"

Deathwing: "What?"

Blaze sped to different angles around Deathwing and doused him with fireballs.

Deathwing: "Ha ha! Fool! Dragons thrive on fire! You can't stop me that way!"

He lashed out his tail and caught Blaze with it.

Deathwing: "What's the matter? Dragon got your tongue, little kitty?"

B Blaze: "Let go of me!"

Deathwing: "Oh, I'll let go of you; right into the mountain!"

While this was happening, Sonic had finished the trial.

Sonic: Gasp! gasp "Huff huff...that was pretty rough. Why do I feel so different?"

Cael: "Some of your physical features have been altered, allow me to describe them to you. Your tail has gotten longer and more dragon like. You glow copper instead of gold, and your quills still stand upright. Oh, you have cool short dragon wings now, too."

Sonic: "Cool!"

Cael: "And your ears are now horns."

Sonic: "What?" feels his ears, which were replaced with horns "But...but I love my ears."

Cael: "It's only temporary. Anyway, I think this form needs a new name. How about...'Drasonic'?"

Sonic: "Works for me."

Cael: "Then go off over there and kick that son-of-a-bitch's ass!"

Drasonic: "No problem!" flys off

Back to the main battle...

Deathwing: "Time to die!" uses tail to throw Burning Blaze

B Blaze: "You bastaaaaard!"

She was thrown at an incredible velocity towards the mountain.

B Blaze: "Ahhhhhhhh!"

She closed her eyes and thought that she would hit a boulder or something like in Dragon Ball Z and get knocked out, while Deathwing would nibble at her organs while tearing her guts apart, distributing the remains to his kin and leave the rest for the vultures.

Deathwing: "That's disgusting. I just want to kill her."

Luckily, she was caught.

Deathwing: "Whew!"

Blaze was confused. She was hurtling at a great velocity at the mountain. She was going to hit it and stuff. But somehow, she didn't.

"Hey, you ok?"

B Blaze: Eyes slowly open "Sonic?...So you caught me."

Drasonic: "Yep. And I feel great. So, are you alright?"

B Blaze: "I'm ok, for your information. But...thank you still."

Drasonic: "No proble-"

She was kissing him again . Though surprised for the second time, he returned the kiss. After about...you know what? I'm just going to use the bathroom.

Please stand by...

FLUSH! Ok, I'm back. They just finished making out for the second time. That took about, ohhh, until I got back here. COUGH!10 minutes COUGH!

Drasonic: Pulling away from the kiss "Y-your welcome."

B Blaze: "Now, if you don't mind..."

Drasonic: "Right with ya. Let's get this guy!"

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

No more disclaimer celebration!

Burning Blaze and the newly transformed Drasonic finally came face to face with Deathwing.

Deathwing: "What's this? You TOO are capable of transformation?"

Burning Blaze: "Surprised?"

Drasonic: "I'm kinda surprised myself by this new form. Though I miss my ears...I'll still stop you!"

Deathwing: "I think you're the ones who will be stopped, you miserable mammal. You have defiled the sacred power of the noble dragons. I'll slay you, neigh! I'll painfully torture your body and last you a thousand years of pain!"

Burning Blaze: "No you won't! This isn't your world to do as you please!"

Deathwing: "You can't stop me! GRAAAAA!" breathes a green flame at them

The green flame created a massive explosion when it supposedly hit Drasonic.

Deathwing: "Heh heh heh..."

Drasonic: "Is that all?"

Deathwing: "What?"

The smoke began to clear, revealing Drasonic holding Burning Blaze with one arm. He and she were bronzed out.

Drasonic: "This must be earth's power..."

Burning Blaze: Blushing "Sonic!"

Drasonic: "Oh, r-right." takes her arm from around her "Let's see what wind does!"

Deathwing: "Grrrrr!"

(Feel free to play 'Open your Heart' from Sonic Team at this point) Drasonic powered up with the element of wind. He moved his hand. It must've only been a sliver of a second that it took him to twirl his wrist around...3 times. He smiled.

Drasonic: "Hang on to me, Blaze. I've got a feeling that I'm going to move faster then I ever have been."

Burning Blaze: With a stern look "Sonic..."

Drasonic: "By my hand, I mean."

Burning Blaze: "Fine then."

Drasonic grabbed Blaze's hand and activated the wind power. He flew right through Deathwing several times, bringing down more and more of the corrupt dragon.

Deathwing: "GRAAAAAA!"

Drasonic: "Now let's try...Water!"

He let the element of water flow through him and he let it all out in a burst of fluid. The water became projectiles that fired at Deathwing.

Deathwing: "GRAAAAAAA!"

Drasonic: "Give up now and we'll let you live."

Deathwing: "Ha ha ha! I have only begun..."

The dragon's eyes flared and he charged evil energy in his hands. Both of them fired a laser in an attempt to hit Drasonic and Blaze. They dodged it as easily.

Drasonic: "Damn...he isn't even slowing down."

Burning Blaze: "Then I've got an idea. Hurry Sonic, take my hands."

Drasonic: Ducking a laser "What? Well, ok. If you say so..."

He did what she told him to do and gave her his hands. Blaze held them for a bit, and closed her eyes.

Burning Blaze: Breathes deep

A few seconds later, one of Deathwing's lasers was going to cut their hands off, but they parted before that could happen. Drasonic looked at Blaze's hands and noticed that she had the four elements in her hands too.

Deathwing: "Ah ha! You fools let your guard down!"

Burning Blaze: "Wha-?"

Deathwing was faster then they thought. He flew up to Blaze and grabbed her in one of his claws.

Deathwing: "Ha ha ha! What a delicious meal you will make."

Drasonic: "You let go of her!"

He tried to fly at Deathwing and rescue Blaze, but the dragon merely slammed him with his tail.

Drasonic: "Gah! Dammit!"

Burning Blaze: "Don't worry about me, Sonic. Use all four of your elements on him, now!"

Drasonic: "But...what about you?"

Burning Blaze: "I'll be fine, hedgehog! Just blast this guy!"

Drasonic: "Alright then."

He began to charge up all of his energy.

Drasonic: "Haaaa!"

He began to direct all of it into his hands.

Deathwing: "What! No! You wouldn't kill her along with me, would you? She won't survive!"

Drasonic: "Somehow...I THINK YOU'RE WRONG! HAAAAAAAA!"

Drasonic fired. The beam hit Deathwing and began to destroy him.

Deathwing: "NOOOOOO! I AM THE PERFECT DRAGON! NO SPECIES IS STRONGER THEN I! I AM...THE STRONGEST...GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The dragon elder fell into the mountain and he exploded.

Drasonic: "Blaze! CHAOS CONTROL!"

Drasonic warped to the fallen dragon and took what he thought would be either a dead or near dead Blaze. He reappeared in the Blue Typhoon.

Tails: "Sonic! You made it!"

Cosmo: "Thank goodness!"

Sonic: Detransforming "Heya, Tails. Sorry I'm late."

Anth: "Did ya kick his ass?"

Sonic: "Yeah, but Blaze...she..."

Anth: "Looks to be alive to me."

Sonic: "What?"

Blaze: "Heh...he's right...I'm not even close to death."

Sonic: "What the heck? But how...both of you took the full blast..."

Blaze: "As a part of my plan...When I took your hands, I absorbed some of the elements' power and used it to resist some of the blast...Unfortunately, I only resisted some of the blast and well..."

Sonic: "Ya got a little banged up I see. That's a relief. You had me worried."

Scratch: "But what about our lab, guys? It got messed up..."

Cosmo: "And...the robots and Stalker...the dragon, it...Tails, do you think that they were killed as well?" concern on her face

Tails: Taking Cosmo's hand "Don't worry, I'm sure they're alright. Let's go find out."

Cosmo: "Ok." closes eyes

All of a sudden, Eggman appeared on-screen.

Eggman: "What are you idiots doing? There's still more dragons to take care of! Get to work you jolly little toads!"

: "Don't worry. You need not to continue straining yourselves, all of you."

Sonic: "Who was that?"

Anth: "It's Chuck Norris!"

Chuck Norris: "That's right. Come on, you dragon assholes. Make my day."

Chuck Norris flew in the air, faster then even a jet and quickly began to defeat the rest of the dragons...by himself. When he got to the last few, well...

Chuck Norris: "Take this!" roundhouse kick

He roundhouse kicked a dragon and it created a massive implosion of time and space, killing the rest of the dragons instantly.

Chuck Norris: "My work here is done. Up and away!" flys away

Anth: "Wow. That was convenient."

Sonic: "Well Eggman, it looks like you wasted your breath."

Eggman: "Urghhh...fine then, be that way! Go relax or something for now. This coalition is over. All units, pull back to base! We're leaving!"

Egg-bellly's ships began to retreat to who knows where.

Sonic: "Now let's get you patched up, Blaze."

Blaze: "Forget it. I'll be fine."

Sonic: "Uh, no you won't."

Blaze: "Yes, I will."

ARGUE!

Tails: "Uhhh maybe we should just ignore them for now."

Anth: "Great plan. Now let's just park this thing and end the chapter.

To Be Continued...There's one more chapter left.


	11. Chapter 11

No more disclaimers! Yaaaaayyyyy! Sniff I wish ZetaR02 was here...she'd give me a hug...

Weresheep: "Well, the world is safe, the Emperor has Heart of Dragon and is keeping it safe, Chuck Norris has proven that once again he can kick major ass, and..."

Anth: "WAIT! MY LAB! WE HAVEN'T CHECKED TO SEE IF C.T.P., RYAN AND STALKER ARE ALRIGHT!"

Weresheep: "Oh yeah..."

Tails: "Your lab...it's ruined..."

Anth: "Well...let's sift through it and see if we can find them."

Team Necro (Anth, Scratch, and Grounder), Tails and Cosmo began to sift through the wrecked lab. They found nothing.

Cosmo: "Where could they be?"

Grounder: "Hey, I found my 20-sided dice!"

Everyone: o.0

Anth: "Uh, buddy, keep that under low, ok?"

Tails: "We last saw them here."

They came across the room Tails and Cosmo were in before Ryan pushed them out of the room.

Anth: "Helloooo? Seedrian Experiment 23030! Seedrian Experiment 23031! Are you both here?"

Scratch: "Stalkerrrrr! Where are you?"

Then Tails found Stalker's arm protruding from the collapsed roof.

Tails: "Guys...I found Stalker..."

Cosmo: "Is he?..."

Anth: "It looks like C.T.P. and Ryan are under there too...we're too late..."

Cosmo: "Tails..."

She began to weep a little. Tails hugged her in an attempt to comfort her.

Stalker: "..."

The rubble shifted a little.

Anth: "Hm?"

Stalker: "Huuuurraaaaaaaaa!"

With one mighty push, Stalker removed the wreckage that was on him. C.T.P. and Ryan were under there too, but they were still functioning.

Anth: "Holy crap! You're all alive?"

Ryan (who had a missing arm): "More or less."

Anth: "I can fix that."

Stalker: "Can you fix this?"

The wolverine lifted his arm. It was the robotic one. Some of the paint had been scratched off.

Stalker: "Why the hell didn't you just leave me out in the woods to die? No...instead you turn me into some kind of...MONSTER!"

C.T.P.: "How can you say that? I was programmed with some of Anth's memories. He wouldn't just leave someone like that to die out in the middle of nowhere! It's ok if you are a cyborg...I don't think that it matters. You shouldn't be so ashamed! As long as you have your heart, no amount of machinery can change who you are!"

Scratch: "Wow Anth, you gave her some strong emotions."

Anth: "That's because..." whispers to Scratch and Grounder "When I'm through with the testing, I'll use the Seedrian DNA Weresheep gave me and give C.T.P. and Ryan organic bodies as well. Part of them will still be mechanical, but that can't be helped. Secretly...I'm aiming to create life without using the Necronomicon. I'll make a life-form that's even better then Shadow! You'll see!"

Scratch & Grounder: "Gotcha!"

Cosmo: "C.T.P...Ryan...Stalker...I'm so glad you're all ok..."

C.T.P.: "Please stop crying, Cosmo. We're ok. We're...like family."

Anth: And pretty soon...you will be.

Meanwhile, all is not well...a shadowy figure is seen upon The Egg Cruiser.

: "Well Doctor, once again I can't thank thank you enough for setting me free from that dreadful prison ship."

Eggman: "From what I heard about you, you are a genius of my caliber. I want you to immediately get started on your unique Sonic robots I read on the alien log."

: "Heh heh heh...as you wish, Doctor."

Sigma: "Now alien, tell us. Tell us your name. A life sentence in a maximum security prison is pretty special."

Bokkun: "Yeah! Who are you, anyway?"

: "I am Sentinal. Sentinal the Entilact."

Ohhh crap. Well anyway, it was the annual 'Weresheep Dance' the day after...look, it celebrates the anniversary of when Weresheep The 1st claimed his title. Want to know what happened at the ball? Want to know who went with who? (obviously Taimo Tails and Cosmo pairing) Well, too bad. That'll be in a OneShot story I'll work on. But before I can, I have to show you this...

A distant planet...far, far away...Green Planet, Cosmo's homeworld. A mysterious cell crashed on the surface. A dark figure emerged from the tank. This creature obviously wasn't human. He had no arms or legs, but he floated in place. His black cloak covered the hovering device. He wore a commander-like hat on his head. He had two turquoise eyes that showed no emotion. The only thing that could be heard was a low breathing sound that he made. He looked around himself. Birds chirrped, Beautiful flowers bloomed. Trees are heard swaying in the wind.

: "This planet...is so peaceful...I can see no fighting, no wars destroying the ecosystem...the grass...they shine brightly..." breathing noise "How much I want to destroy it!"

THE END...?


End file.
